clagoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Librarian
The Librarian, or Shiina, is a mysterious and enigmatic bookkeeper and the goddess of Darkness that has vast knowledge that is only equaled by her siblings and surpassed by a certain ethereal individual. She enjoys spreading this knowledge to others, and likes to have tranquility and companionship, though most people dismiss her as creepy. Estrella is her sister. Many years prior to Crimson Lagoon, Shiina had explored the Land Beyond the River and befriended an unknown scientific man, which she later developed a love for that she could not admit. Eventually, two Satans preoccupied her with a prayer request that took hundreds of years, which resulted in the man waiting for Shiina's return until death. His soul was shattered by said Satans. Shiina went on a blind uncharacteristic rampage and killed them, gaining the Satan family's fear of her. The child that escaped her killing was thought to have grown into Morningstar, though in actuality it was his cousin Revv'l. When the previous overseer of Heaven had faked his historical sealing to explore the world and be free of duty, Shiina had filled in, which left her to be manipulated by the shaman-posing Helluka'wai into sealing her away into her library. Although the man from her past had a vial that could temporarily make her a Phantom in this event, it was in his possession. Shiina insisted that she call herself the Librarian instead of her creation name, as she believes that a librarian is all she is worth now. Personality The Librarian, in her flashback, was shown to have a slightly more optimistic approach to her friend's work, but especially after his demise, which she has repeatedly denied to herself as an attempt to lessen the grief, she views things with logic and planning. Aside from her rampage, she is mellow and peaceful, preferring to take her time and speak softly. It is likely from her behavior at the Somet carnival that she is both nervous and annoyed around mortal life aside from some Irreguators, as not only is she reminded of her past, but the residents of the entire Weird Circle dismiss her as eerie. Design In her humanoid form, she resembles a tall woman with a black dress imprinted with an odd symbol. Her dark purple hair is long and loops around a little to her front, which resembles the symbol of Darkness. She usually has bags under her eyes, though they are not present when she is asleep in Episode 2 or in Episode 15 for a moment when her locket is returned. As a Phantom, her whole form appears to be made of a purple wispy flame, aside from glowing white facial features. In her true form, she has a glowing white ball on top of a beam of purple light with a mass of dark objects swirling around her, resembling a Darkness tornado. Relationships Laura, Julia, Mariah, and Chris The Librarian has seen some sort of use in Mariah and Chris, as she gave a Husk of Darkness to the former and helped the latter with his situation. Laura and Julia are also somewhat near her, as Laura had talked to her about her past and Julia had pieced it together (literally) during her quest for her locket, which has barrier disrupting powers imbued within it. Estrella While the sisters are close to one another, they had not spoken much prior to Crimson Lagoon due to Estrella's Lumitory isolation. However, Estrella had previously belittled her sister for her "dullness", referring to her godship being of Darkness and not of brilliant Light, and made fun of her attraction towards a mortal human man. However, once Estrella realized what mortals/humans can process and think, having the intelligence that is somewhat comparable to a godly figure, and being shown the love that her sister wanted to behold, Estrella felt remorse for her actions and tries now to be a better sibling. Arbo The Librarian has at least known Arbo in some form, as Arbo both knows her true name and had kept the image of her that was in her locket safe. Helluka'wai The Librarian holds a great deal of resentment towards the hellish false god, but since killing isn't her style, she gave him the worse fate of making him mortal when she had beaten him in combat. Roles In her debut in Episode 2, she gave Laura the Guide to the Supernatural, and sent them on a quest for the Phantom Vile. She briefly appeared in Episodes 3 and 5, and had a more major role in Episode 6 where she helped Chris with his issues and fought the Disaster Ghost. She was fleshed out more in Episode 12 with Laura and was an important character in Episode 15. She made a small appearance in Episode 19 as well, showing her interaction with humankind, and informed the Irregulators of the Reset Factory in Episode 20. Category:Characters Category:Heaven and Hell Category:Female